1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a paper coffin, especially a fully assembled with corrugated cardboards, users do not need to use any glue or tape to assemble. In addition to simple and fast assembling, it is also environmentally friendly and cost-saving.
2. Prior Art
The traditional-style coffin is mostly made of wood nailed together, the wooden coffin must be assembled with nails or screws and it is big volume and heavy weight. For the concern of transport, it is unable to reduce the measurement and save the cost of transporting.
Moreover, to make the wooden coffin, it is necessary to cut down trees for acquiring the wood and will eventually destroy the environment and soil and water conservation. When cremation, the burning time is longer, it can not effectively reduce carbon emissions and does not comply with environmental requirements.
Therefore, the people in this business developed the coffins made of paper, because the strength of paper is less than wood, it is necessary to superimpose several cardboards to increase the robustness of the overall combination. The technology of multi-chip stacked assembly, snap fitting or bonding is too complicated for the general users to assemble the paper coffin themselves. Especially the whole paper coffin is subject to pre-assembled before shipment, it takes up a lot of space and reduces the carrying capacity, so the cost is relatively increased, therefore needs to be improved.